Only You
by yuuta91
Summary: Naruto is a high school Junior who's been through a lot in life. He finally meets the one that will cherish him the way he deserves, but will he let him in? He's been let down and attacked so much that he's afraid to trust another person again. (AU- SasuNaru)
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the Naruto Anime and Manga series. The holders of the copyrighted and/or trademarked material appearing on this site are as follows:

NARUTO © 2002 MASASHI KISHIMOTO. All Rights Reserved.

(I do not own any of this, sad but true.)

Naruto walked down the hallway he was finally finished with his after school programs. He was hungry and tired but knew that he didn't have enough money to go and buy something. Sighing he guessed that he would have to wait until he got home to make something from the few things he had left.

He always thought of the brighter side in life, being who he was and the life he lived he always told himself that things would get better. But he wasn't that sure anymore. He worked hard in school so that he could at least get a full ride at a college; because he knew that without it he wouldn't be able to go...he had no money, no family. No one but him. He had friends but he always felt that he was using them and he didn't like that, so he lied most of the time saying that he had food in the house and money to get home. But in reality he had neither of much, he walked home from school so he could use the money for bus fare for extra food.

It was for the best. He was the one after all who chose to leave the orphanage but the money that the government gave him went mostly to the one bedroom apartment that he could afford. He had no regrets, he had to leave before something worse happened to him...at the hands of the one who was supposed to be there to take care of him, to treat him as if he were their own. Tch...yeah right! That disgusting...forget about that time, that life is over now Naruto! He doesn't have to go through that again!

Walking up to his locker Naruto noticed someone leaning up against it. "Hey Naru! " The older teen exclaimed, smiling.

"Hi...Kabuto, what's up?" Naruto asked the senior, he wasn't sure why he was talking to him though. Kabuto had started talking to him out of nowhere but Naruto thought that was nice since he didn't talk to that many people in the school to begin with.

"I was wondering if you would like to grab a bite to eat...together?" Naruto looked at him trying to figure out if he was being serious. They had only been talking for a month or so and to be honest he was still a little suspicious but as if on cue his stomach started to growl. "Well it seems as if you're hungry. We should go eat then." He said in a demanding tone. Naruto didn't like that too much.

"I don't know...I mean I'll have to pass, I don't have any money to spare." Naruto said pushing his books into his locker. After doing that he pulled out his tattered winter coat and put it on, well it just had to do at the moment since he had no funds to buy a new one. It was fine as long as he put on extra clothes to stay warm. Closing his locker he looked at Kabuto who he swear was just looking at him with a displeased look but it could have just been a trick of the eye as he turned all the way around to the smiling guy.

"That's fine, I'll pay. You could just think of it as our first bonding experience as friends." _Much more of a bonding experience then you could ever imagine, my sweet Naruto. _Kabuto thought snickering to himself, he had a lot of fun things stored for them..and today was friday. Oh how they will play.

"I don't kn-" He was saying but got rudely cut off. "C'mon Naruto I want to be friends and how can we be friends if we never hangout?" Kabuto said putting an arm across Naruto's shoulders as they exited the school building. Naruto wasn't sure but Kabuto was being nice, how could he be rude and say no.

Sighing he turned his head to Kabuto giving him a small smile, "I guess it's okay..." Naruto said shyly, this was the first time that he was doing something like this.

_Ha ha gotcha' Kabuto thought to himself, leading the way._

...

Naruto couldn't believe that Kabuto could afford a place like this, why did they have to go to an expensive restaurant? Ugh how was he going to pay back such a bill, dammit he should have declined. But Kabuto was being nice and he didn't want to be rude and snub him when he was really trying to be his friend.

"What's the matter?" Kabuto asked as he looked over the top of his menu.

"Ummm...I don't feel comfortable here. Can we go somewhere else?" Naruto asked in a small voice looking around at all the fancy people in their suits and nice dresses. He stood out like a sore thumb, Kabuto who came from school too looked like he belonged in his slacks and button down.

"It's fine, I told you that I would pay. So don't worry and eat to your fill...okay?" He said smiling at Naruto who huffed his breath and nodded. He felt so out of place.

Right when he decided to look back at his menu the waiter came, groaning inwardly he started to panic...what should he get. As he kept looking he heard Kabuto place his order, then he felt all eyes on him...well two sets of eyes, anyway. Looking up he was right, "...I would like the "Pastrami" of Atlantic Swordfish."

"Are you sure?" Kabuto asked and he just nodded. What could be wrong with it? It had to be fish because it had _fish _in the name and it also said that it had carrots and bacon in it. You couldn't go wrong with bacon!

"So...how are your classes going Kabuto?" Naruto asked trying to fill in the silence. "It's fine just making sure all my college preparations are set. I got into the top college in town and I want to make sure that nothings wrong, so I've been double checking everything."

"Oh wow...that's great, congrats." He said taking a sip of his ice tea, he wasn't shocked that he was going to such a prestigious college. Let's just face it...even if he didn't have the grades, he had money so either way he would have gone there.

"Thanks...I'm sure I'll be seeing you there in two years." Kabuto said trying to butter Naruto up. The kid was still so guarded against him. You'd think since he was spending so much money on him that he would throw him a bone and loosen up...that's all he wanted was him to loosen up and let him do want he wanted. As he looked at the blonde who started to blush at his praise he couldn't help but smile a little sadistically...he would have those sapphire eyes staring up at him as he had his way with Naruto. Shaking his head from the thought before he got too excited and licked his lips.

"No...I doubt that I'll get in there." He said it was the truth, you had to be someone important to get into that school. He's just hoping that he get into a college, it didn't matter where as long as it was free.

"C'mon now...you get all A's and is the top of your class." He stated shaking his head at his modesty, the blonde worked hard to get where he was. "Yeah I get all A's but I'm not the top. There are a couple of people ahead of me...I'm sure that you'll probably see a couple of them there before you'll see me." Naruto said feeling a little down. He didn't want to talk about this anymore and that's what they did.

Soon after the talk about schools ended their food came and they ate in silence only muttering here and there that it was good.

Heading towards Kabuto's car after dinner, he was happy. The food was great and the best part about it was that he wasn't going to have to go to sleep hungry. Well at least it was the weekend, he was going to be busy tomorrow and sunday. He needed extra money and Choji's father offered him a job for the weekend to help.

Walking over to the passenger side of the expensive BMW, "Thank you so much for dinner, I'll have to treat us next time." He said for the fifth time since leaving the restaurant, which wasn't more than ten minutes ago.

"It's okay, I had fun. How about you?" Kabuto said causing Naruto to jump. Why was he on this side of the car?

"Ummm...yeah I had fun, but why are you over here?" Naruto asked nervously as he realized that they were practically on a deserted street. It was late and in this part of town no one really was out this late, since all the stores closed around ten. Which it just so happened to be a little after ten...shit.

Leaning into Naruto, Kabuto ran his fingers through those silky golden locks and tightened his hand into a fist, yanking Naruto's head back. "I'll tell you why I'm over here, Naru. It's because I don't want to go to some rundown place that you can afford. Oh no I think I'll take that _treat_ from you personally." He sneered smashing his mouth against Naruto's.

Naruto fought back, pushing...or rather trying to get Kabuto off of him. He still had a tight grip on his hair. "Stop Kabuto...you don't want to do this!" He yelled and only received laugher from his attacker.

"You have no idea of how long I wanted to do exactly this...taking you, even by force if I have to and it seems like that's exactly what I have to do." Pushing Naruto up against his car he tried to push his tongue in Naruto's mouth only to curse viciously when Naruto bite into it.

"Fuck are you doing?!" Kabuto started yelling.

"If you don't stop I'll scream!" Naruto warned twisting out of his grip at long last.

"I'd like to see you try!" He said walking to Naruto who turned to run but soon felt himself getting punched in the back of the head, stumbling a bit. Getting tackled, Kabuto started bashing his head into the ground.

"You see what you did! Now look at you all bloody...but that's okay I'll still take you." He laughed in Naruto's ear causing the blonde to whimper in pain as Kabuto licked some blood around his eye. "Just as delicious as I thought you'd be."

"HELP! HELP...HE-" He was quickly silenced as Kabuto wrapped his hands around his slim neck, squeezing.

"Look what you're making me do, Naruto! It's all your fault, you're making me do this. If you just let me have you then nothing like this would be happening." He screamed in Naruto's face, spit flying everywhere in his rage. "If you'd just have been a good boy we'd be having a good time right now. Look at you, blood in your silky hair, blood on your face. How can you even look at me looking the way you are? You should be at your best, trying to please me. I'm superior to you and you will obey me!" He hissed loosening his grip on Naruto's neck, he didn't want to kill him...no, he just wanted to teach him a lesson.

Naruto started to cough wildly, trying to catch his breath. "You see you shouldn't piss me off again Naruto. We don't want to end up the way we are now." Kabuto said stroking his fingers through Naruto's blooded hair.

Glaring Naruto said what was on his mind, "Fuck you!" He groaned out and spit in Kabuto's face causing the glasses wearing villain to holler in rage. "Fuck me...fuck me, you say?"

Naruto started to scream his head off when he saw Kabuto cock his fist back, yelling for help. For anyone to help him. But no one came quick enough as he felt his head snap to the side from the savage punch that was being dealt to him. "Oh Naru...don't close your eyes, it's too soon for you to go to sleep." He said smacking his face lightly.

"I want you to feel everything that I'm going to do to you. It's going to be so pleasurable." He cooed as his hands slid down Naruto's body to the top of his jeans.

"No...no...help!" Naruto tried to scream around the blood and swelling in his mouth, he was losing consciousness. He was fighting it but that last blow to his head was doing him in. "Stop..." He slurred as he tried to grab Kabuto's hands as he started to unbutton his pants.

"No can do...you're right where I wa-" He didn't finish his sentence as he was lifted from Naruto roughly and tossed to the ground. "What the fuck do you..."He was saying until he noticed the guys who were standing in front of him.

"No, the question is what the fuck are you doing?" One of Naruto's saviors hissed as he pushed Kabuto around.

"No...nothing!" He said trying to deny what he was moments away from doing.

"Yeah...really?" The White haired teen said as he looked at Naruto who was barely hanging on. What a shame, that kid never did anything to anyone. He looked at his friend who was checking if the boy was okay. "What should we do with him Sasuke?"

"Hn." He said and with the way he said it the rest of the group knew that he was pissed. "Do what you want." Lifting the limp blonde in his arms, he started walking to his car. "But don't get too much blood on you...you guys are riding in my car." And with that Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin went to town as Neji went to help Sasuke out with Naruto.

"You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am...noooo, don't." Kabuto shouted as the wolves closed in on him.

"Shut up already." Suigetsu chimed, happy that he finally got to do something that he enjoyed.

"You messed up when you decided to mess with the blonde." Jugo said in a solemn voice, the guy should have realized that Sasuke already staked his claim on Naruto...a long time ago.

"Yeah! You don't mess with what is Sasuke's...idiot!" The loudmouth teen yelled before kicking Kabuto in his family jewels. "I can't believe you were about to force yourself on Naruto! I'm so pissed now."

Shaking his head, Sasuke looked down as swollen blue eyes closed. Why would anyone want to harm something so delicate...

* * *

AN: Hey guy's I was wondering if this story is any good? Should I keep it?

I've been thinking about this story for a while and since I don't have that much time to update my other stories I figured I'd finally do this and see if anyone liked it. I like it but if you guys don't, let me know and I'll scrape it.

Sorry if I misspelled anything or something, I didn't reread it or have my sis read it for me...it's late and I have a headache but I really wanted to put this out. Thank's for reading and hopefully for letting me know if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up to an unfamiliar room. Where was he? He then sat up straight as his memories came flooding back, he hiss as his body protested the action.

_How could I be such an idiot?! I should have went with my instinct and stayed away from that guy. But no, me being me I never learn, alway's getting kicked down over and over again like a sad puppy. Why was his life like this? He left the orphanage to get away from people trying to use his body. He was lucky that he got away from that and this time before permanent harm could be done. If he had nine lives then that meant he had about three left. _

Getting out of bed he stood up and looked at himself in the floor length mirror that was behind the door. His face was the main thing that throbbed the most and bandaged. He had on clean pajamas and crisp white socks. Why was he, he thought again. Where was his clothes, he had to get out of there.

He was grateful to whoever helped him out...well he knew who helped him but why was the question. The guy never gave him any trouble and helped him when someone tried something. But he couldn't take that into account because he could be after something just like everyone else. Sighing in disgust he walked around the room and found his clothes in the trash, bloodied and ripped. Fuck, his coat was in there too. Well he guessed he just have to take the coat out and keep the pajamas on, they were flannel so it should be alright. Now where was his sneakers. Once finding them he made his way out the room and froze on the spot when he looked straight into his saviors eyes.

"Hi..." He said weakly as he tried to walk past him but was soon blocked.

"Where are you going? And I can't allow you to leave in _that_? Sasuke said looking at his coat and sneakers.

"Hey?! What do you mean?" Naruto asked pissed, they were kind of trashed...a lot, but it didn't give him the right to talk badly about them.

"You know what I mean, and you need to rest. I also brought you up some soup, so stay and eat at least. I'll also bring you some new clothes." Sasuke said walking back into the room.

"That's not necessary, you already did more than enough by helping me out." Naruto said following him back into the spacious room. Now that the lights were on he let his eyes wander over everything. The bed for one was huge, with thick sky blue blankets. The walls were a cool gray, there was a flat screen TV in the corner of one side while on the other there was a desk and chair.

"Come and sit down...Naruto." Sasuke said not looking at the blonde. Naruto sighed and walked over to the bed taking his jacket and sneakers off. He didn't want to dirty anything.

"Fine but after this can I leave?"

Sasuke just looked and grunted making Naruto roll his eyes in annoyance. What was with this guy? He helps me out but he tries to say as little as possible.

"Get under the covers, it's a little cool in here." Naruto did as told and took the tray that was offered to him. He was hungry, but he shouldn't be.

"How long was I out for?" He asked taking the creamy noodles in his mouth. "Mmm this is really good, did you make this?"

"You've been asleep for almost four hours and yeah I did." And with that he walked out the room.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he ate his food. It was really delicious, he had to thank the teme for making it for him. What was he going to do, it seemed like the guy wasn't going to let him leave so easy. But why? Why go through all this trouble of helping him out. He was a nobody...ahhh what happened to Kabuto?!

He really forgot about the bastard. All he really remember was staring up into gentle onyx eyes, then everything went black...hmmm he thinks he might have heard some yelling but he'd ask Sasuke once he came back.

Naruto polished off the remaining food and went to drink his tea when the door opened. Sasuke came in carrying a clothing store bag and bottle of pills. He looked more at the pills than the bag because his face was really starting to hurt. Damn that bastard really went to town on him. He had got up a few times and looked at himself in the mirror and hated what he saw. His face was busted up, his left eye was black and shut tightly. He couldn't see anything out of it. The other was swollen but not as bad as the left. His nose was red but not broken and lip was busted in multiple places. But what held his attention the most was the deep bruising around his neck, Kabuto had left him a nice parting gift in the form of his handprints around his neck.

Sasuke shook the bottle and tossed them to Naruto, "Thanks..." He said as he caught it and read what brand they were. He normally just rode out the pain because he couldn't afford to spend money on it. But he was going to be selfish and take all that was given to him, well just the medication...not the clothes that the raven was pulling out the bag. They were nice...no, no Naruto, you mustn't take charity. Even if he didn't see it that way, he didn't want to have to _"owe" _someone anything...ever again.

"So...what happened to Kabuto." Naruto asked as he subconsciously touched his neck. Sasuke noticed the movement and growled startling Naruto. What the hell? Is he an animal, Naruto thought looking at Sasuke side eyed.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care, you shouldn't either." He said picking clothes from the pile. "Wait a moment." He said when Naruto started to open his mouth.

Sasuke walked over to an intercom near the door and pushed a button. "Juri, where are the other bags of clothes?" There was a pause then a voice came through, "They're down here sir, would you like me to bring them up?"

"Yes right away." Sasuke said and walked back to a stunned looking blonde, "What?"

"What? Who exactly are these clothes for?" Naruto asked bewildered, what the hell. Was he in the twilight zone? Did he step into a door that led to this place? He didn't know and didn't know how to handle this Uchiha in the least.

"Of course they are for you, why would I bring clothes for me in here?" Sasuke said smirking at the indignant look he received.

"I don't need this and I won't accept it." Naruto huffed and turned his head away from Sasuke.

"You'll take them because I can't return them and you need them. So do us both a favor and stop being stubborn." Sasuke said sitting the empty tray of food on a nearby table. "What do you mean, you can't return them." Naruto asked suspicious as he looked at the raven.

Sasuke smirked, "I knew that you'd act like this...so I took all the tags off. No one I know is as small as you so I can't give them away." He gave a little laugh at Naruto's face, it was priceless. "Come to think of it, I should have done this a long time ago. I never liked seeing you walk around in rags but you seemed content and I didn't want to intrude on your life. But since what happened last night, I'm in it and I'm staying."

"Now just wait one goddamn moment! I don't need you around, I don't need anyone." Naruto said the last quietly not looking at Sasuke. "But on the au contraire, you do and I won't take no for an answer."

Naruto felt the bed dip and he looked up looking into Sasuke's gentle eyes. Sighing his shoulders sagged in defeat, he already knew that Sasuke was a hard guy to bargain with. He was just wasting his breath but he didn't want to seem as if he was needy and needed others help, he lived alone all his life. So what was wrong with keeping it that way.

"Naruto, you don't have to be alone. I don't see you as someone in need, I'm the selfish one who wants to be in your life. You have friends, I know this but to me...I want..."

"Sir, we have the clothes for you." A servant, who Naruto guessed had to be Juri, walked into the room with...what was this?

"What the hell teme? Four huge ass bags of clothing, what were you thinking? I can't accept this! I won't!" Naruto yelled glaring at the Uchiha.

"You mean you will! I swear we already had this conversation, dobe." Sasuke said turning towards Juri, "Thanks, you can leave them right there."

"Okay...is ther-"

"Dobe...DOBE?! Who the hell is an idiot!" Naruto yelled throwing the pill bottle at Sasuke who caught it easily, smirking at Naruto who screamed in rage. Sasuke was happy that he, Juri and what little bit of staff that was left were the only ones there.

"Well you did call me teme, if I'm not mistaken. So why can't I have a pet name as well?" Picking up the bags, he looked inside and looked at the new coat that he picked out for Naruto. More accurately, coats.

"Where did you find a store open this late, anyway?" Naruto asked leaning back on the headboard, he was getting tired.

"My mom's friend owns a shop, so I called her." He answered pulling things out. Naruto just looked and had to smile, all of this was going to be his. He didn't even own stylish things like this but he was afraid to let himself enjoy this too much. What if it was a dream?

"You don't have to look like that, just accept what I'm giving you. You don't have to do or give me anything in return." Sasuke said showing Naruto a cotton purple jacket that zipped up more to the side than the center. It was nice and the fabric was soft, it could fit comfortably under a bigger coat. "It's nice?"

"It is...but"

"No buts, just enjoy this treatment." Sasuke said digging into the bag again pulling out a waist length midnight blue jacket with a hood making Naruto smile for the second time that night.

"I really like this one...Sasuke." He said blushing a bit at the look the other gave him. "That's more like it, I picked it out thinking about how it would set off your eyes." Sasuke said not even a bit embarrassed. He went on to take out two more coats one being a gray peacoat and the other a sage down coat with a furry hood, that went to his mid thighs.

"Why so many jackets?" Naruto asked he basically had three main coats, did he need all of that? He didn't know.

"They are needed. The blue one is for when it rains or snows but it can also be used for anytime, the peacoat is for clear days...you wouldn't want to get that wet. The down coat can be used for any occasion." Sasuke explained to Naruto.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Thanks..."

"You're welcome, now lets look at the other stuff. I also bought some boots and sneakers for you." Naruto looked around and noticed that his sneakers were back in the trash can, when did that happen?

"How exactly do you know my size?" Naruto asked lifting an eyebrow, everything Sasuke pulled out will fit him perfectly.

"When I undressed you earlier I checked your sizes." He told him and waited for Naruto to say that he was a pervert or something. It never came and when he made eye contact he received a smile. "Really, thank you for all of this." Naruto whispered, he was grateful. He did need clothes badly and since it was getting colder out the new coats will come in handy.

"It's my pleasure."

...

In the morning Naruto called Choza and explained why he wouldn't be coming in this weekend. That really pissed Naruto off because he was looking forward to the extra money and now he had to go without. He sighed when he looked at himself in the mirror but quickly smiled. If he must say so himself he looked damn good in his new clothes, plus they were so warm! He fixed his sweater and undershirt, he liked the sweaters color a royal blue that made his eyes sparkle. Naruto looked at his dark blue jeans that had scratches here and there and his thick comfortable boots. He was happy, putting on the peacoat he left it open and wrapped a thick scarf around his neck and lower face to cover the bruising and put on big lensed sunglasses. Today was sunny, nice, and what was better about this day was that Sasuke was finally letting him leave. He was trying to leave in the wee hours of the morning...around two but he was stopped. It was a good thing because someone would have called the cops if they took one look at him.

Smiling he turned to the door and walked out. Sasuke already had a couple of maids pack all his stuff in suitcases, which he tried to protest against but his words fell on deaf ears as Sasuke straight up ignored him. Saying that it was tacky to just carry clothes around in plastic bags and that he might need the suitcases in the future.

What amazed him is that he let the raven boss him around and let him do what he wanted. If it was one of his friends he knew that he would have been upset by now. But with Sasuke he just let everything run it's course and gave him free reign. He wondered why?

Walking down the steps he was greeted by Sasuke, who was waiting for him. "You look good." Sasuke said not taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"Thanks..." He said blushing under the scarf. Sasuke walked up to him and slid the sunglasses off examining his eyes. Hissing he slid them back on. "They look better, at least your left eye is open." He said taking Naruto's hand and walked towards the door. "Juri did you take care of everything I asked you to do?" Sasuke asked his personal butler.

"Yes sir, here are the keys." He said and bowed.

"Hey those are my keys!" Naruto said snatching them away from Sasuke, "how did you get them?"

"I just had Juri and some others take a look at your place. They found the place in good condition but there was hardly anything in it, you had only one sheet set, no furniture, and no food. I couldn't let you go back to a place like that."

"What did you do?" Naruto asked anxious, this guy really knows no bounds.

"Just added some things, since I knew that if I offered you to stay with me you'd refuse." He said pulling Naruto along. They reached his car and he opened the passenger door for Naruto to get in. "What are you waiting for?"

"Aren't your parents going to be mad that your spending money on a complete stranger?" Naruto asked he didn't want to be the reason for Sasuke getting in trouble.

"No, I had to talk to my mom about her friend. She asked me what was going on and I told her. To be honest she was the one who said to check out your place and go to town with anything that I thought you needed, so I did." Naruto looked at Sasuke with disbelief, who were these people? They just spent a ton of money on him, someone they never knew or met.

"Oh yeah, she said when she comes back she'd like to meet you." Sasuke said as he finally closed the door for Naruto and walked over to his side, getting in.

"O-Okay." Naruto said why did she want to meet him? Well of course she'd like to meet the person her hard earned money was going to.

"You don't have to be nervous, my mom is...how would you say it? Fun, easy to talk to, friendly? Yeah but she's the total opposite of my dad. He seemed okay with everything last night so he shouldn't give you too much trouble." Naruto just nodded and bit his lip, then winced as he forgot that they were still sore and tender.

They soon pulled up in front of his apartment.

"I'm shocked that you have a nice place." Sasuke said getting out and went to the back to pop his trunk. "Yeah, I know. To be honest that's where most of my money goes to. It's really a good deal since I don't have to worry about paying for heat, electric, and water separately." He said closing his door and joined Sasuke with taking the luggage out of the trunk.

Heading up to the fourth floor where his apartment was he hesitated and looked at Sasuke. He didn't want to know what they did to his place...how was he ever going to repay this. Yeah he knew that they didn't want him to pay them back but still...this was too much. Too much to think that it was just out of the goodness of their hearts.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked as he leaned up against the wall facing the door. Naruto looked troubled and that was the last thing that he wanted. Why couldn't he just see that he wanted to do this for him, it's not like he used his parents money. He used his, he did work for the family company a couple of days out the week. He didn't want Naruto to want for anything.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice?" Naruto asked with his forehead resting against the door.

Sasuke sighed, it was going to take a while for Naruto to see that he was being genuine, "Why am I doing this? I'm doing this because to me you're something special, that should be treasured. You are smart, beautiful, and funny when I'm lucky enough to catch a joke or two from you. All I wanted since I laid eyes on you were for you to be mine. To want for nothing, and I've tried to do that for the last couple of years but you keep pushing me away. I've had enough and decided to take matters into my own hands because waiting for you would end up taking a life time...sorry but I don't have that kind of time." He said smiling when Naruto looked at him, really looked at him as if he could see into his heart and soul.

They stood like that for a few minutes then Sasuke reached for the keys in Naruto's hand. He didn't stop him so he stood in back of him and unlocked the door, placing a hand in front of Naruto's face he whispered to him, "Close your eyes."

Seeing that he did as told Sasuke opened the door and ushered them in. He was amazed at what the place looked like. Juri did an outstanding job.

"Can I open them now?" Naruto asked in a small voice, deep down he was excited. Excited about his clothes, his house, and Sasuke.

"Open them." He said taking his hand away, smiling when Naruto gasped and turned to him.

"You have to be kidding me...all this for me?" He asked with tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe it. Just stepping into his place he noticed that everything in the living room cost more than he ever made. From the oversized sofa to the flat screen TV, to the tables and paintings on the walls.

He walked into the kitchen and looked at all the new appliances, that gleamed in stainless steel. Opening up cabinets that was filled to the brim with food. He opened one next to the sink and that was filled with dinnerware, glasses, and cups. Pulling a draw out there was silverware in it. Smiling he rushed over to the refrigerator and pulled it open looking at the contents inside. He sobbed when he noticed that he had something other than water and a few scraps here and there.

Sasuke stood in the doorway and watched Naruto take everything in and smiled. He did the right thing by not waiting. He loved to see Naruto smile but lately he could tell that he was forcing it. He already knew about Naruto's life and why he was so reserved, he'd wait for the day that Naruto trusted him enough to tell him about the pain that he's gone through.

Naruto turned around and walked over to Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke was at a loss for words, he knew that the blonde rarely touched people intimately. Hugging him back he treasured the feeling of his love in his arms.

He felt Naruto pulling away and sighed, it ended too soon for him. But was shocked for the second time that day as Naruto took his hand and led him deeper into the apartment. Walking by a closet Naruto opened it revealing stacks of sheets, towels, and wash rags. There was also a shelf dedicated only to toilet paper and under that was a shelf full of hygiene products, from toothpaste to soap to shampoo and conditioner.

Closing it back they stopped at the bathroom and Naruto noticed that he didn't have a shower curtain anymore but a sliding glass door. Moving on they finally made it to the last room, Naruto was nervous. His room had only consisted of a crappy bed and books scattered around.

Taking a deep breath he felt his hand being gently squeezed and looked at Sasuke and smiled. Opening the door with his free hand. All he could do was stare, the room was freezing. The window was opened to let the paint dry, he smiled at the color. The walls were a light blue with painting that ranged in different shades of orange. The comforter was a burnt orange with yellow sheets on his brand new bed. Oh it looked like it should be so soft, he probably fall right to sleep on it. His eyes wandered to a dresser and he pulled one out and noticed more new clothes...what was the Uchiha family thinking?

"I know what you're thinking but this time it was my dad. He said if we were going to claim you then we were going to do it right and make you a Uchiha through and through. So if you have a problem with everything you'll have to take it up with him." Sasuke said and laughed at the look on Naruto's face.

Naruto remember meeting Fugaku Uchiha and frankly the man scared the shit out of him. So he guessed he'd be keeping his complaints to himself. He looked at the bookshelf that was dominating one wall in the room and ran his fingers over the titles. Some were the books that he already owned but others weren't and some were books that he wanted.

"How did you know that I wanted these books?" He asked turning to Sasuke who was now sitting on his bed.

"One of the workers found a list of books and asked if they should get them and I said yeah." Sasuke stated as he watched Naruto pull a book from the shelf and smiled. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me. All of this." He said looking up.

"I'm glad that you like it." He said chuckling, "Just wait until they actually meet you. They are going to spoil you especially my mother and older brother, Itachi."

Naruto smiled and sat down next to Sasuke, "Why do you say that, I'm nothing special."

"Nothing special? Are you kidding me right now. Do you need to look in the mirror, Naruto. You are cute and if I the proclaimed _"ice prince" _ took notice in you a long time ago, then you must be someone amazing. And my family will notice that right away."

Naruto blushed and ran a hand through his hair. Was this guy serious? Why was he about to get unofficially adopted by the Uchiha family? He always wanted a loving family but could never find one who didn't see him as someone who they should take care of like a child. He wondered if they would treat him as one of their children...he already knew that Sasuke wouldn't treat him like a brother but oddly enough that didn't bother him. He didn't want to think too much about why it didn't.

"I should get out of here and let you get some rest." Sasuke said getting up and stopped when he heard a stomach growl. He knew it wasn't his, so he turned around and looked at the sheepish looking dobe on the bed.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Sasuke offered and Naruto looked up with shiny blue eyes. He nodded and wiped at the side of his mouth already thinking about what delicious creation he was going to make.

"Okay then, how about curry. I saw some of the ingredients in the kitchen when you were looking around." Naruto nodded but then paused and tilted his head to the side.

"But doesn't it take a while for curry to make, since you have to cut up potatoes, carrots, meat, and whatever else you want to put in it?" He asked and Sasuke nodded rolling up his sleeves. "That's why I have you." He said walking out the room, making Naruto follow him.

"I'd love to help!" Naruto called out and Sasuke blushed a little as he walked in the kitchen and started taking things out. He always wanted to do this with Naruto, he was happy that he liked the soup that he made him. "I'm sure this will be just as delicious as the soup, thanks teme for everything." He said laughing at the glare Sasuke gave him.

He felt so free, which he rarely felt these days. He guessed he needed someone in his life like him. Hopefully this time it'll last.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading my third fanfic, I happy with the reviews that I've gotten so far. Thanks for the support and liking this story!**

**jjrocx, eskimo-cones, Raven Halley, darkhuntressxir, uchiha hinata21, mylove09, rownymars, 1KeyFun **

**MoonIllusion: Thanks for liking the story and being my first reviewer, I appreciate it a lot!**

**IWishIWasACheescake- Thanks for being addicted to the story so far!**

**Luna Takamarie- I hope that this chapter is to your liking!  
**

**Just to be clear Naruto isn't just going to change who he was overnight. He still has his hang up and won't just accept Sasuke's feeling, he's going to have to work at opening up. Sasuke knows that, Naruto is still fragile and will still be a little reserved to others and sometimes to Sasuke too. He is really thankful to what the Uchiha's have done for him but e see's it as too much. But let's all see how the next chapter will play out. I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke with a start, looking around he realized that everything that happened in the past weekend wasn't a dream.

"This is...real." He whispered to his self as he snuggled deeper in his warm comforter. This was the life...the life that just came to him. In a way he felt guilty that he didn't protest to all the things that Sasuke and his family gave him. He should have stopped him but did he really want to? The answer to that was simple. No.

But ugh, how was he going to face his teme...his? When did he become his and are they even friends? Well they had to be, because who just brought a stranger a whole apartment filled with stuff? The answer...no one. How was he going to explain his new clothes to his friends...fuck he thought living with nothing was complicated but he was quickly realizing that it wasn't. He was going to have to face Sasuke...shit today, he had to get ready for school and he'd see his friends and they will demand where he got all of this loot from.

Like what was he going to say? Ummm you see guys on friday I went out with Kabuto...yeah, yeah pretty stupid right? but that's not the kicker on our way back to his car he attacked me! Yeah, me right, that ass but then Sasuke and his crew showed up and kicked his molesting...almost raping ass to hell and back. Then, you won't believe this! Sasuke came and whisked me away and cured me back to health with a few added bonuses, like the clothes, food, furniture, and whatever else. So yeah...how was your weekend, I'd like to hear about it?

Yeah...that would go over real well. Ahhh this is so complicated, I don't do talking to people like him but I always wanted to. He's been nice but this is another level of nice, does he want something in return...my body? No that can't be it, Sasuke has TO be straight as a nail! The guy is hot as hell all the girls go crazy for him. The main two fans of his are scary crazy, they went so far as to lock this freshman girl in a bathroom stall pouring water on her. He always wondered how they got away with half the things they did but their parents helped fund the school so they could get away with about anything. But if it was him, they'd have been toast a long time ago...hmmm thinking of toast should he make that for breakfast? Naw, that's food for people who doesn't have much in the frig or someone on a diet. He's neither at the moment so, he's going to stuff himself until his tummy hurts. Yup that sounds like an excellent idea...thank you Uchiha's~

...

An hour in the half later Naruto was walking to school rubbing his full belly, decked out in his new clothes. He realized as he was going through his dresser and closet that they chucked all his old clothes only leaving his favorite worn out orange shirt with a swirl on it. He guessed that since it was so worn and battered that they knew that he must have liked it a lot. Well thank you whoever you are for at least saving that. But he had no right to be grumpy when such an amazing thing happened to him. He would have never guessed that...oh no, Kabuto goes to my school, how am I suppose to act? Naruto knows for a fact that he will get upset if he see that bug lurking around in the shadows at school. What will he do, he didn't want to get in trouble and tarnish his reputation and grades but if he sees him he's going to snap for sure.

The bastard was lucky that he did a surprise attack on him because his ass would have been toast but Sasuke in gang showed up "saving" the day. He didn't need to be saved he was a guy for crying out loud! A strong masculine guy, yeah...he could be weak at times but that's due to not using those muscles for a while so all that strength that he normally had would go into hibernation until he needed to use them again which...okay, okay he knew he wasn't strong physically but still he could hold his own. Yes, he was going to believe that, it's his mind and body.

Naruto huffed and puffed as he thought about all the confrontations he was going to have today but quickly lost his train of thought as the school building started to come into view as he turned the corner. Fuck, he should have just missed a day. But if he did that his friends would have come running to his place to see what was wrong, he never missed a day but...shit he still had some bruising on his face! Ugh he definitely wasn't getting out of this one. _Why Kabuto, when I see you, your ass is grass!_

Quickening his steps Naruto slouched lower in his gray peacoat, it was so warm. He also had on the thick knit burgundy hat and scarf that Sasuke gave him, with the sunglasses. It snowed the previous night so the sun glare on the snow was killer on his eyes which still was a purple and sickly yellow color, but it stopped hurting a while ago, only certain spots still throbbed. Thrusting his hands in his pockets he took in a deep breath, all he had to do was climb the steps and open the door and he'd be in school with his friends, with Sasuke...and with so many questions being thrown at him. Ugh it was going to be a long day.

Walking down the hall to his locker felt painstakingly slow. When he opened the door to the school and stepped inside all eyes were automatically on him as he took off the shades and walked passed the crowds of students whispering to themselves. Like what the fuck, he could hear them clearly. But he said nothing and kept walking, so far he hasn't run into any friends, Sasuke(or crew), or Kabuto. Thank god for the last, but for some reason he wanted to see Sasuke. The guy he vowed to avoid for the day.

Finally reaching his locker he squealed...a manly squeal as someone jumped on him from behind. He turned around ready to yell at the offender when he realized it was Kiba and Lee standing there. Asses, they were all asses.

"What's up?" He decided to say instead of the curses he wanted to shout but that's not what the _school _Naruto does. Nope he had to be on his best behavior, only his friends knew the real him...well only part of the real him anyway. It's best that they don't know the whole story about him.

"You tell us? For one, what happened to your face? And second, where'd you get the new get-up? It looks good." Kiba said tugging on the collar of the peacoat, smacking his hand away Naruto sighed he knew that this was going to come but he really didn't want to tell them about what happened between him and Kabuto or the Sasuke thing...he was confused enough with that himself, so how was he going to explain it to them.

"There's nothing much to tell, I've been saving and this is nothing." He smiled turning back towards his locker. He was working on his locker when he heard a loud commotion down the hall. Turning to look he saw Tenten and Hinata running towards them.

"Hey guys did you see Kabuto?!" Tenten rushed out as she tried to catch her breath. They just shook their heads, even Naruto who knew what was about to come. "Someone beat him up, he even had a broken arm!"

"Yeah..." Hinata said eyes huge as if things like this never happened in school...their school to be specific.

"Who do you think did him in?" Kiba asked drinking in all the info they gave him. "He has always gave me the creeps so I'm not surprised...damn I wish I was there." No you don't, Naruto thought as he slipped out his coat and gathered the books he needed for first period.

"Naruto...you look so cool today!" Tenten said as she looked the blonde over as he finally stepped away from his locker. "Uh...it's nothing much." He said not liking the attention. It's all Sasuke's fault with his flashy taste but this outfit wasn't that bad, all he had on was a pair of dark blue jeans, a gray sweater with a white t-shirt on underneath it, and black boots. Really nothing special but he guessed that since they were new and up-to-date that it was a big deal to them.

"No, you really do look nice..." Hinata said blushing and looked away from him. Ahhh if they didn't throw away my old clothes I wouldn't be going through this right now, all he really needed was a coat...Okay he was in denial but he didn't like all of this attention, it just wasn't him and seeing his friends paying this much attention to his outfit was uncomfortable but thank goodness for Lee because he was the only one who seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Come on guys lets see whats going on." He said putting his arm across Naruto's shoulders. As they walked towards the crowd Naruto whispered a thank you to Lee who just smiled at him. But wait, did he really want to see Kabuto who was most likely the cause of the commotion since everyone was saying his name.

As they watched they saw Suigetsu punch his fist into the locker next to Kabuto head and whispered something in his ear. Well, hey he was a bastard so Naruto didn't give a damn about what they did to him but he didn't want them to be threatening him because of him. They should find another cause for torturing him, yeah...he'll tell them just that...whenever he'll get the courage to do so.

Naruto was turning to leave when he came face to face with his worst nightmare...more like a pleasant nightmare but he was getting off topic. Sasuke stood there right in front of him, what should he do? A). Talk to him B). Runaway? Uh that was a no brainer, he'll take B for five hundred.

He tried, he really did but who knew that Sasuke Uchiha was so fast? He barely turned around before his hand shot out to hold him still. His friends were looking at him in confusion and wondered as to why Sasuke was there...touching him, when they knew that he didn't like contact with just anybody.

"I need to talk to you dobe, come and don't runaway." Letting go and walking away Naruto watched Sasuke as he retreated down the hall. He wonder if he'll live to see tomorrow if he didn't follow but his question was answered when Sasuke stopped in his tracks and gave him a glare that got him to move. Fuck, who do he think he is just telling him what to do. He didn't hand his life over to the devil did he, because this shit was becoming more and more surreal.

Giving his friends a quick excuse he caught up with Sasuke who was now leaning against a locker down the hall. Walking up slowly, Naruto was cautious giving him the suspicious look. Half lidded eyes and all.

"You don't have to be so suspicious..." Sasuke said with a smirk that had Naruto's heart racing...he pushed the questions for why that was to the farther recesses of his mind and glared.

"Why did you ask me to follow you?" He asked cutting to the point, class starts in less than ten minutes.

"It seems like your bruises is going away, slowly but at least there's no swelling." Reaching out he traced the purple and yellow colors on Naruto's face then pulled back. Naruto regretted the loss almost instantly and cursed himself for feeling that way, he didn't need any of this. "My parents are coming back today and they wanted to know if you could come over for dinner?" Sasuke said stuffing his hands in his designer jeans.

"Already?!" Naruto asked panicked, he didn't have anything to repay them with. He knew that they said no to that and to just consider himself as an Uchiha now but still...

"Yes, tonight."

"Ummm-"

"Don't lie to me, are you free?" Leaning in, all in his personal space Naruto watched as Sasuke breathed those words next to his ear causing a chill to run down his spine. All he could do was blush and nod. "Then I'll pick you up around five?"

"Yea- no, I mean I'm going to be here because I have a class." He rushed to say. "But it's over at five thirty."

"How many extra classes do you take?" He asked seeming to really be interested in how many, so Naruto told him.

"I take four, and I have club on Fridays." He said smiling, he was proud that he could manage that and regular school work plus work when he could find it.

"That's amazing, Naruto! You're so smart." Suigetsu said slinging his arm around Naruto, who shrugged him off unconsciously stepping closer to Sasuke. Who noticed his discomfort right away.

"I'll see you guys later." Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand and leading him away. "What's your first class?"

"...Studio Art."

"That's an AP course, right...it has three sections. Which one are you in?" He asked leading the way to the AP department, he had to go that way so it wasn't a big deal even though it didn't matter.

"Studio Art 3D...you know I can walk myself, Sasuke." Naruto said eye's flicking to their joined hands. He could just hear the thoughts that were going through his catty fans head. His death was being planned at this very moment.

"I know but I want to...is that okay?" He asked glancing at Naruto, he knew that the blonde wasn't use to the attention or just didn't want it but he was tired and he wanted to be selfish at least with him anyway. "I guess."

Time went by slow in school as in every one of his classes he seemed to be the center of attention or they talked about what Kabuto possibly did to get Sasuke's wrath. But whatever it was he must have deserved it, that's how these people thought. Kabuto did deserve that ass whipping but they didn't know the whole story so they shouldn't have a say and that's what been really getting on his nerves today.

He had a splitting headache but did anyone care? Hell no, they just keep on asking him _"Oh Naruto where did you get those new...name brand clothes?", "These are way better than those raggedy clothes you been wearing", "Did you win the lottery or something because I know just last week your ass wasn't this fly."_

Like...really, fucking bastards they could all go to hell...not heaven because it's not like that movie all dogs go to heaven. This was reality and in reality shit heads go to hell, yeah to him that's where they were going. Laughing at him oh Naruto you were poor just the other day, why do they care? They never had an interest before, that's what he didn't like don't try to be my friend now that I fit your stereotype of who should be in your clique, take me for who I am or don't talk to me at all. Why were people such douches at times, speaking of douches look what just slithered out of the corner...Kabuto. Did this guy really have nothing better to do than lurk through the halls after school, but he should have suspected it. He was a creep after all.

"Naruto, what a pleasure it is to see you." He said making his way slowly to Naruto, who was putting on his coat. What did this guy want? Sighing he turned to face the pervert with one arm still out of his coat.

"What do you want?" Naruto hissed letting a bit of his anger leak out, warning Kabuto to not push his luck. No one was actually in the hallway so all he really had to do was hide the body.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see my handy work up close and personal..." Laughing he didn't notice Naruto charging towards him, fist cocked out ready to land a good one on his face but he was soon captured in the strong arms of none other than Sasuke Uchiha the thorn in Kabuto's side.

Sasuke turned a glare to Kabuto before bending down to calmly soothe Naruto, "He's not worth it, the guy is only trying to mess up your records and you're playing right into his hands." Rubbing his free arm to calm him down he spoke again, "You know I'm shocked that you have enough balls to approach Naruto again after I said to stay away. I guess it didn't get through that thick head of yours but I'll make it real clear soon."

"Karin, take Naruto to my place and tell my parents that I'll be a little late." With that he handed Naruto off to the red-headed loud mouth but before he could step away Naruto grabbed him, "What are you going to do?" Naruto asked, he didn't want Kabuto's death on his hands...that guy must really be a masochist because he just kept asking for beatings from Sasuke and gang...but whatever it wasn't any of his concern, but he didn't see it that way.

"Why?" Is all that Sasuke said.

"...Because I don't want you to get in trouble." Sasuke smiled at him, a smile not a smirk and Naruto's heart went racing again. Damn heart. "You don't have to worry I'll be there in no time." He said finishing the sentence with the gentlest kiss on Naruto's lips. It was so soft and quick that Naruto wasn't sure that it actually happened.

All Naruto could do was watch Sasuke physically drag Kabuto off to some deserted part of the school. Sighing he followed Karin out the door and to her expensive car.

Time to meet the parents.

**A/N: Thanks guys for reading this chapter and I hoped you liked it.**

**darkhuntressxir- Thanks for liking the different take on the Uchiha's, I was happy to read that you were touched by Naruto opening up the frig...thanks for letting me know that.**

**uchiha hinata21- Thanks for liking the chapter!**

**clio1111- Thanks for liking the nice Sasuke, I wanted to do something different from the normal, emo Sasuke.**

**jjrocx- Lol thanks for liking this story and yeah I haven't abandoned it so here's a new chapter for you!**

**Because I love you guys so much I'm putting up two chapters today, kind of felt bad that this on had two chapters up but I'm trying to juggle all my stories the best way I can. Thanks for reading~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto sweetie, how is the cake? Is it good?" Naruto watched as Sasuke's mother who introduced herself as Mikoto ramble on. He was sweating bullets while she talked about cake, it was delicious but shouldn't he be eating this after dinner...not before.

"Stop stuffing the boy Mikoto. He won't have any room for the actual meal if you keep this up." Fugaku said chuckling, chuckling! Like what the hell did he step into...the stoic faced head of Uchiha Corporations laughing and joking around, what exactly was the world coming to?

"...Ummm it's fine, I actually like sweets and this is amazingly good Mrs. Mikoto." He said smiling at the older woman. "Oh if you like that than you'll love dessert!" She said beaming at him. Naruto was starting to think that she was on a sugar high, she was just too chipper. How did she live with Sasuke, he wasn't exactly known for smiling and being happy.

Not knowing what else to say he went back to his strawberry cake, god he loved strawberries. Smiling he looked at the time, it's been a half an hour since he got to the Uchiha estate. What was taking Sasuke so long, well he knew but how long does it take to get someone to agree to what you have to say? If it was him and he was getting the crap kicked out of him he'd agree after the second, no third...naw maybe the tenth ass whipping he'd say yes to whatever they wanted but maybe Kabuto couldn't speak because they jacked his face up so bad that he couldn't speak...hmmm that is a possibility but not likely.

"I'm home." Came from down the corridor followed by the slam of the door. Yay, Sasuke was finally home. That meant no more chatting with him...wrong!

Sasuke being home brought more discussion and topics about him...fuck his life at the moment. He never had to deal with _parents _and he didn't know how to act. Teme, save me!

"So Naruto, what do you want to do when you graduate high school?" Fugaku asked putting his wine glass down on the dining room table, waiting for Naruto's response.

Naruto wiped his mouth, he wanted to be so many things but he guessed that he'd tell them his main two careers that he wanted to do, "I want to go to college, I've worked hard to keep up my grades and do AP classes and college courses when they are offered at our school. In order to go to college I will need a full ride, so that's what I've been working at getting, right now my GPA is a 3.5...not bad but I think I can do better."

"But what I want to study in college is...well I have two things that I really love but I can't pick which one. The first is my love, Art. I know a lot of people say that doing art for a living isn't a real job but I don't agree, people...artistes painted those painting that are hanging on your walls but that isn't the kind of art I want to do, I want to do graphic design it's just something about creating something that people put so much thought into, their band, books, websites. If I can make my clients happy with what I can do for them then I'm happy." Naruto stated as he took a sip of his juice, he had to smile, he just loved what he does...he already did a couple of freelance jobs but with those he had to be careful because some people didn't want to pay him in the end.

"What is the other career that you would like to do?" Fugaku asked seeming intrigued by him, well that's a good thing he guessed. He'd rather have interested than bored any day.

"The other is criminal justice, more specifically criminal profiling or offender profiling. I would love to figure out what make others tick, but why I want to do this sort of job is because I would be helping people find loved ones or the people who was behind whatever tragic thing that happened to bring in the FBI. It's a tough and cruel world out here, someone has to do the job of bringing in the bad guys and trying to right the wrongs but sometimes those wrongs can't be undone. With criminal profiling there's so much wrapped into that one job title, you have to provide law enforcement with a social and psychological assessment of the offender; give suggestions and strategies for the interviewing process; patterns are analyzed in regard to timing and location of the crime scene, to determine where the offender lives and works; Investigative psychology, this approach focuses on the use of psychological theories of analysis to determine the characteristics of the offender by looking at the presented offending behavior and style of offense; The typological approach looks at the specific characteristics of the crime scene to then categorize the offender according to the various 'typical' characteristics. You also have to do a clinical approach to offender profiling in which the understanding of psychiatry and clinical psychology is used to decide whether the offender is suffering from mental illness of various psychological abnormalities."

"That's not all that you have to do, I'll just spare you the rest but you have to take this job seriously and do beyond your best. It's just something about helping people and figuring out what makes a person do the things they do." Naruto finished and looked around the table at the three people who was sitting there as they took in all his words. Did he say too much or did they think that he was a psycho for wanting to do this line of work? He didn't know.

"Well, I for one think that you'd do either of those occupations good Naruto." Came from the door, turning Naruto noticed the raven standing there, grinning at him. He must be Itachi, Sasuke's brother...they did look-alike but Itachi had the bags under his eyes like his dad while Sasuke didn't, plus he had longer hair as well.

"Thank you..." Naruto said embarrassed he wasn't expecting a compliment.

"He is correct Naruto, you know what you want and it seems like you have a passion for both. Either will do you good and you them. It's not often that you see a teen who knows what they want to do much less know the dept of what has to go into the job, you do and you're expecting to go beyond that so to put it short I'm proud of you." He said smiling warmly at Naruto who smiled back. Was this how it felt to have a family? If so he didn't want to leave.

"Naruto, you're so cute. How can a cutie like you be so well put together...and they say blondes are dumb." Mikoto said blowing a raspberry at him making Naruto laugh.

"No mom I think it's just him who's breaking the stereotype." Sasuke said munching on some broccoli. Naruto started to relax around the Uchiha's and came to like being in their company, which was rare. The only other adults that he felt comfortable with was Kiba's mama and Tsunade the principal and Jiraiya the vice principal. They were a bunch of old farts but funny ones who accepted him with open arms.

"You know Sasuke you might have actually done something right in your life." Itachi said taking a seat at the table. "And what is that Itachi?" Sasuke growled as he watched his brother make his plate. "Bringing him into our lives, it gets boring with all black-haired people with onyx eyes. Its fun to toss caution to the wind and bring in a vibrant blue-eyed, blonde haired boy." He said chuckling to himself and all he and everyone at the table besides Naruto hmpt, causing the blonde to blush.

So embarrassing~

The night went on without a hitch and Naruto actually was enjoying himself, who knew that the oh so prestigious Uchiha's knew how to have fun. After dinner they decided to play monopoly but Mikoto was selling money from the bank, can you believe it? He would have thought that it would have been Sasuke or even Itachi but their mother...no way.

He was happy he had all the blue's which was park place, the yellows, and the railroads...except for one, damn Sasuke but he was winning at the moment. Just collecting all the money he made when they stepped on his property, but when he looked at Mikoto's stack he noticed that she was on par with him and that shouldn't be right since she had the whack properties that paid nothing really. What was going on? He decided to keep an eye on her.

"Hey, I have no money left...what do I do?" The now grumpy Fugaku asked, he was so sure in the beginning of the game that he was going to win and show them all just how powerful Fugaku Uchiha was, but that feeling didn't last long when he kept landing on things that made him pay and ending up in jail more than twice, while everyone collected properties.

"Dear, you are bankrupt so you'll have to go to jail for three rounds or you can try to roll doubles but when you get out of jail the bank will give you a $1,000 dollars to start-up again." Mikoto explained smiling at her husband who seemed to be pouting at the moment. They were really something else, Naruto thought.

Smiling he looked at the bank money and sighed what the hell, how was she going to pay anyone with that little bit of money in it. The time was now to pay attention to see if she'll put money back to continue the game and not seem suspicious or take more, which would be crazy. Deciding that he needed more eyes he leaned over to Sasuke who so conveniently sat beside him.

"Pshh, hey..." He whispered but didn't know how to tell him that his mother was stealing from the bank, it's just a game but he wanted to see if she really was.

"What dobe?" Sasuke said sliding closer so he could hear better, he had a pretty good idea what he wanted to ask but he was trying to catch her in the act too. Every time they played a game the outcome was always suspicious but he could never figure out how she does it, she's so crafty.

"Ummm, is...is your mom cheating? I don't know but I've been looking and she made no move so far but she will have to put money back to make it enough to give to your father in the rounds to come. But how did she get that much money to begin with when her properties aren't that costly?...I want you to pay attention to her movements too, okay?" He said with his best smile, as if he didn't just accuse his I-don't-know-what-we-are-friend's mother of cheating.

Sasuke laughed causing Naruto's smile to slip, what the hell was so funny...

"Dobe she is cheating, she cheats in like everything I think to make the games more fun...I think that's what she said one time, saying that if she did cheat it's to make the game fun and intense. I have tried to catch her in the act but can't she's slick, but if we work together we might catch her. But you have to realize she's been doing this since I was a child, she could have been doing this since her childhood...so I think she mastered the technique of cheating without getting caught...such a criminal, maybe you can figure out the deeper reason behind it." Naruto blushed, how was he going to figure out how and why she cheats. Mikoto seemed a little dangerous if cornered and he wasn't going to be the one she attacked, but he did agree to work together to crack the case.

The game forgotten he and Sasuke paid close attention to Mikoto in hopes of figuring out how she did it, right under their noses no less.

As the game progressed, Naruto saw Mikoto smile and felt a chill creep up his back. Why was she smiling? Did she know that they were on to her? Maybe, so he had to pay close attention but as time went by she did nothing and that worried Naruto so he glanced at the bank and noticed that it was filled with...with MONEY!? What the hell, she didn't move anywhere never the damned thing. Someone was fucking with him, his mind...did they slip him something? No no they wouldn't do that. Would they?

Looking at Sasuke he saw that he came to the same realization that they just been hoodwinked. How did she do it, was she a magician? A witch? She was something a little on the wild side, he thought super impressed that they didn't catch her putting the money back in the bank. It was nicely stacked too, all in nice rows of $5's, $10 etc. Ugh this was going to get on his nerves, he just knew it. He will go home trying to figure out how she did it, should he just ask...no no that was impossibe!

"What the hell dobe, I thought you were watching her?" Sasuke growled as he looked at the bank with its neatly stacked paper money. "What the hell to you, teme! Is your mom some sort of magician because I was watching closely and didn't see her go near the bank." Naruto shot back, the bastard wasn't going to blame him.

"Now what are you boys over there whispering so heatedly about?" Mikoto said smiling, they shut up quick and sat straight up as if they had on a corset to hold their postures straight. At first they looked guilty, then angry, finally just defeated. She was a pro and they couldn't hold a torch to her, she was that good.

"Nothing much..." Naruto attempted but was caught off guard when Itachi opened his big fat stupid mouth Naruto thought.

"They were just trying to figure out how you cheat and put the money back." Itachi told laughing at the faces the younger two made. Sasuke threw a pillow at him and Naruto followed suit, the traitor he was supposed to keep quiet not tattle on them, but one thing that he noticed beforehand that Itachi did things that would humor him instead of others.

"Hey why'd you do that Naruto?" Itachi asked serious faced as he rubbed his head. "I...ummm sor-" He was trying to say before he was tackled to the floor with Itachi on him.

"You know Naruto you're too cute to be hanging with my brother and picking up his bad habits, but it's good to see you becoming comfortable around us." With that said he put Naruto in a headlock, messing up his hair.

"Itachi, stop it before you scare the boy off." Fugaku said chuckling at their antics, ah to be young, he thought as he got up off the floor. "I'm going to head to bed, Naruto it was a pleasure to meet you. It's after ten already so you can stay the night or do you want me to drive you home?"

Naruto didn't know, he was having so much fun and didn't want it to end but he had school tomorrow. He didn't have any homework since he did it during study hall. But he didn't want to be a burden so he'll go. "I'll go home but you don't have to take me, I can walk."

When he said that four sets of black eyes looked at him, fidgeting under the attention he looked down. Why were they staring? Feeling a hand ruffle his hair he looked up and saw Itachi, smiling at him.

"I'll take him home, we don't want anything happening to you so no walking home in the dark...okay?" Itachi said waiting for Naruto to respond, who just nodded his head in response. "Here take my number, if it's ever late and you need a ride call me."

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Naruto asked smiling, he loved the look on people's faces when he hinted that he didn't have a cell phone in this day and age. He didn't really need one since all his friends knew where he lived if they needed something but Itachi's face was priceless and so was Sasuke's...even though he was sure the raven figured it out already but it's something else when you think it but a totally different story when you know the truth.

"That's dangerous Naruto, especially since you live alone. Nope we are going to have to change that." Mikoto said turning into a mother hen.

"It's really fine, you guys have done more than enough for me already. I don't need anything else...really." Naruto said not too convincing for the heads of the Uchiha family.

"Nonsense, we will get you one immediately. Sasuke go and get my phone, I'll make some calls right now." Fugaku barked out and Sasuke went to do what he was told.

"No really..." Naruto tried again but his words fell on deaf ears. Why were they going through so much trouble for him, they just met him today and that was only for a few hours. People shouldn't be this nice, they shouldn't, especially to him. No one's been this nice except for Kiba's mom and she wasn't rich trying to support him and her own family. He always felt guilty when others went out of their way to help him. He didn't like having to owe people back.

"Just give it up Naruto, they are set on "_adopting"_ you. They were sold on your character since before they even met you and they really fell in love when they heard how passionate you talked about the fields you want to do in the future. We all can see why Sasuke is in love with you and they approve, so don't feel like you're a burden because you're not. We have the money and resource to spend on you so let it." Itachi said ruffling his hair again.

"But how can I?" Naruto asked, really wondering if he can depend on these people when he didn't with his friends.

"Just take it one day at a time." Is all that Itachi said before leaving Naruto in the living room with Mikoto and Fugaku who sat on the couch motioning for him to come join them.

Could he really get use to this? Well, it was worth a try.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
